Dragonslayer Referendum
The Dragonslayer Referendum was a vote held on 4E:371 in the Forum to determine whether or not the Dragonslayers should remain exiled or be permitted to return to Dragonhollow in the coming Fifth Era. The vote passed overwhelmingly 14-3 and the Pantheon upheld the will of their subjects, rescinding the clan's prohibition. The news eventually reached the Dragonslayers and they made their return on 5E:1. =Background= ---- The Dragonslayers were best remembered by older veterans for their vitriolic tongues, their punishing vandalism and violence, and the all-out war they waged against most of the Northlands community in the Third Era and only ended when they were publicly executed by Eris and their souls were banished to the Underworld and enslaved by Grim. They escaped their shackles in the Scattering during the Dark Age and went on to continue the fight against their enemies on Cabbage and other worlds. But they remained exiles from Dragonhollow on punishment of death if they returned and thus the Fourth Era knew peace. However, some individuals felt the extraordinary safety and calm of the Summerlands ran counter to the principles upon which Eris had established Dragonhollow and yearned for a return to the chaos and carnage of the Third Era. With that in mind, the Archpriest of Eris HyperSilence, once a Dragonslayer himself, created a poll with the support of his goddess to ask the community itself whether or not the dreaded faction should be allowed to return home for the Fifth Era. =Discussion= ---- Though he abstained from the vote itself, HyperSilence gave would-be voters a few reminders: that they would not be subject to any special rules, that they would not change their irritating modus operandi, that they would find loopholes and legal exploits that would make life a living hell, and that kills within claims would be enabled meaning they would never stop hunting residents. Hyper concluded by saying that he wasn't sure if their return would be a neutral or bad thing and that he had not been in contact with them within six months so he wasn't even sure if they wanted to come back. Tox supported the return of DS with the caveat that the Summerlands not have a border, creating a “snow globe” effect where nobody could escape the faction. He believed that Dragonhollow had become too uneventful and peaceful. Furthermore, he had always been critical of the decision to execute the Dragonslayers, even if he understood the reasoning behind it. Panda, Jack Firebane, Terry, and Pyroviking—all veterans of the Northham Wars who fought and died against the Dragonslayers—voted for their return because of the potential for excitement and danger. Tohbeh voted 'yes' as long as they were not responsible for more distortions of space-and-time, the controversial issue that resulted in their first execution. Despite having only heard of their exploits through storytelling and rumor, Jinx eagerly voted for their return. Sprankles voted in favor of lifting their exile because he was strongly against any form of the death penalty. As an old ally and trading partner of the Dragonslayers, Zerg endorsed their return as well. =Vote= ---- Voters were given three possible answers to the question of whether or not the Dragonslayers should be allowed to return in the Fifth Era. For the purposes of the results, those who did not vote yes or no are considered to have abstained. Question The following was the question posed to voters: Results Hollowers voted overwhelmingly to permit the Dragonslayers to return from their long exile. 14 people voted Yes, 3 voted No, and 2 chose to abstain by choosing 'No clue who they are, so I don't care, for a total of 19 votes. One person protected their privacy by voting anonymously. Results breakdown Results by player =Aftermath= ---- With an overwhelming endorsement by the community, the Dragonslayers made their triumphant return home to Dragonhollow on 5E:1. However, they quickly grew to dislike the Dragon Clans and soon only Ben remained. They would occasionally reappear to harass and vandalize, attacking Freetown on 5E:105, Fort Greywatch on 5E:121, Rider's Rest on 5E:162, and Sprankles Way several times. The Dragonslayers returned to Pandora when Wyvern Pointe opened to the public on 5E:101, but they lacked the force and numbers that had once allowed them to impose their will over Dragonhollow and were reduced to harassing actions and vandalism. After attacking a number of locations across the land in the Third Dragonslayer War, their base within the Cuboid was infiltrated and they were forced to flee to Outer Pandora, where Gabault hunted them down. They appeared infrequently in the years to follow, their existence as a true threat completely diminished. =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Dragonslayers Poll Category:Referendums